Escape pod
)]] )]] )]] )]] )]] '' (2376)]] In starship classification, an escape pod or life pod or evacuation pod is a small capsule found aboard most starships that are used in the event that the ship is damaged and pending destruction. Starfleet vessels have enough escape pods to evacuate the entire crew and any non-Starfleet personnel. Some Klingon starships lack escape pods, although most classes do have them. ( ; ) Noted Uses When the traveled back in time to the year 2063, the crew used the ship's escape pods to leave the Borg-occupied ship. ( ) Escape pods from the Odin drifted for months before landing on the inhabited planet Angel I in 2357. ( ) In 2366, the Zalkonian known as "John Doe" used a Zalkonian vessel to escape prosecution for his slow transformation to a higher being. When the ship was attacked, "John Doe" used an escape pod to leave the ship before it was destroyed. ( ) Lieutenant Commander Benjamin Sisko used an escape pod during the Battle of Wolf 359 to escape from the doomed . ( ) In the year 2367, the crew members of the Arcos used escape pods when they abandoned the ship above Turkana IV. ( ) Ensign Sito Jaxa was reportedly killed in a Federation evacuation pod, when she tried to return to the after her mission, to bring back the Cardassian Joret Dal, who previously came aboard the ship in an escape pod, succeeded. ( ) On Stardate 46383, the Bajoran transport Ibudan was on had a lifeboat drill. ( ) Following a Dominion attack and being boarded by the Jem'Hadar, Commander Benjamin Sisko gave the order for the crew to abandon the using escape pods. ( ) Captain Lisa Cusak and Commander Gatsby left the in an escape pod. However, it was torn open on impact and Gatsby was killed. ( ) Several crewmembers of the used escaped pods to leave the ship when it was being attacked by Cardassian forces. At least three escape pods detached from the Honshu before its destruction. An escape pod also landed on a planet. ( ) When the was about to be destroyed by the Dominion in 2375, Worf left the ship in an escape pod. However, it drifted into the Badlands. The recovered six escape pods from the Koraga. ( ) In 2377, while trying to fend off a Quarren attack, the Doctor came up with a ingenious plan to mask the life signs of the remaining crew in the Briefing room, and ejecting two escape pods which actually contained photon torpedoes. When the Quarren ship's tractor beamed them in, they were detonated, and the Quarren ships were disabled. ( ) *Starfleet escape pods: :*''Constellation''-class escape pod - :*''Defiant''-class escape pod - , :*''Delta Flyer'' escape pod - Delta Flyer attached to :*''Intrepid''-class escape pod - :*''Miranda''-class escape pod - :*''Sovereign''-class escape pod - *Klingon escape pods: :*''K'Vort''-class escape pod - * Retellian escape pod * Xindi-Aquatic escape pod * Zalkonian escape pod Appearances * ** ** * * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** Background According to the Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual they are also referred to as "Autonomous Survival and Recovery Vehicles" or ASRV on Starfleet and Federation spacecraft. It was also stated that the cube-shaped escape pods of the Galaxy-class starship were capable of docking together to form large arrays in order to pool resources. However this was never shown on screen. External links * * Category:Starship classifications de:Rettungskapsel